Blue, Dressed in Black
by Sky Rose
Summary: Maybe it's the dirty rotten stuff in life that just happens, but the blues happen to everyone even Seto Kaiba and Yuugi Mutou.
1. Staring You in the Face

Blue, Dressed in Black SkyRose/Wannabe Koushiro 

Author's Note:  
Well, this is going to be a bit of a departure from stuff I normally write(or maybe not). I recently found out that Eric Stuart (voice actor on several of 4Kids Entertainments anime "dubs" including Yugioh) has a band, and I've listened to his album "Blue, Dressed in Black." I heard in my head, while listening to the songs, there are some good fanfictions I can get out this. The only thing these stories will have in common is that I will playing in the YuGiOh fandom, and chapters will be one shots (may be tied together, not really sure yet) based on songs from the previously mentioned album. So, expect fluff, angst, romance(slash and het), and other stuff. YuGiOh is copyright 1996-present by Kazuki Takahashi. Song quotes copyright Eric Stuart(and possible others) 1995-2000.

Chapter One: Staring You in the Face

"You're searching the skies for a saving grace,  
when the answer's by your side"

It wasn't the kind of place one would normally find one Yuugi Mutou. The dimly lit, dusty, and smoky bar was just the atmosphere he felt was neccessary. The night before he had been on a date, and it ended in a one night stand as they decided that as much good as the sex was, it wasn't the only thing that held a relationship together. It was just some one he had met on the street, no one he really knew well. He sighed, and stared down in his amber beer bottle which had only a few more drinks left in it.

"Want another?" The waitress asked him, as he stared mournfully into the bottle.

"No, I think this was enough." Yuugi pulls out his wallet and hands her the money for the drink, plus a tip. He slides away from the table and gets up and leaves. Nothing had gone right in the last few months. Anzu had left for New York for her dream, Jii-chan had passed away leaving Yuugi wondering what to do with the shop, Honda had been killed in a motorcycle accident. Kaiba was still Kaiba though, spending time in both Japan and America, and apparently trying to evade the papparazzi in both countries, though some still got some interesting tidbits on him and published in the tabloids. Jounouchi was the one person Yuugi didn't want to think about. There were rumors that he was involved in the accident that killed Honda. However, he had massive head trauma, several broken bones, and he remembers very little about anyone, but does recognize some people, which was proven when he had seen Kaiba on TV once and started ranting at him which earned him a shot of tranquilizers in his rump.

Yuugi's walk home was rather uneventful. He only had two prostitutes try to throw themselves on him. He was tired of the meaningless sex. He needed something more. He found a letter in the door. He looked at it curiously. Unless it was a letter from Anzu, but she had girly hand writing, and would have hand written it, and this was typed up neatly. He opened it up.

"Your presence is requested at dinner on the evening of the 12th. Please dress casually and arrive at 7:30." There was an address for the restaurant, and he wondered who could have sent it to him. No one he knew was still here, and all of the other girls he'd been with didn't seem like the type that would send something so formal. He shrugged it off, and set it on the kitchen table. That was next week, so he could find some dressy casual. He made his way to the shower.

After his shower, he laid in bed. 'Was it always this quiet?' he thought to himself. When it had been Jii-chan, mother, and of course, Atemu in his head, it was never quiet. He had turned out looking quite a bit like Atemu as he had a couple of growth spurts in his last years of high school. He never caught up to the 6'1" Seto Kaiba, but it was amazing for Yuugi. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought maybe he'd do something useful tomorrow.

Morning came, and Yuugi did something he hadn't done for over a month. He opened up the shop. He hoped he could take care of it and it would make a small profit. If not, well, hopefully he could get a job somewhere. He sighed. If he wasn't making anything on which he could live on in three months, he'd close the shop up for good.

For one day's sales the results weren't too bad. He had a bunch of kids come in after school, looking for the lastest collectible thing. The figures for the week didn't look too bad either. He was starting to feel better about this. He could do this, why did he doubt himself. It was now the 12th, and he was pulling a sweater over a muscle shirt, thinking he looked alright. Dressy, but casual. Yuugi found himself who this mystery date was that didn't even bother to put her name on the invitation. Maybe it was someone shy who didn't think he'd like her? Why would they think that though?

He walked towards the brightly lit downtown area. There were classier bars than the one he had been in last week, mostly because old businessmen tended to be their clientele. Some were rowdy due to the kareoke machines that had high volumes set on their microphones, and some were rowdy with just plain drunkeness, but it was just loud, not bar brawls that tended to break out in the bars that Yuugi had frequented lately. He soon arrived at his destination. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't a dump either. In fact, it looked rather inviting, and he entered.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Mr. Mutou?" Yuugi looked shocked, but figured his "date" for the evening had told the waiter about his unique hair. He nodded in answer. "Your friend is waiting at the back table for you." The waiter pointed in the direction of a man who was hiding his face in the menu, and was wearing black from head to toe.

Yuugi hid his look of surprise at seeing his "date" for this evening was a man. "Surprised, Yuugi?" The deep voice asked. He knew that voice. The menu dropped, and Seto Kaiba was giving him a sardonic smile.

"Kaiba-kun? What are you doing here? I mean...what do..." Yuugi was all flustered.

"Relax." Kaiba told him. "I heard you were still in town, and nursing some wounds at that. I've been nursing some of my own, and misery loves company, right?" The waiter came for their order. They ordered an appetizer and a beer for each of them.

"You drink beer?" Yuugi asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Kaiba answered as he raised his bottle to his lips.

"It seems so low class for you." Yuugi said.

Kaiba looked down. "He liked it." he said quietly.

"Who?" Yuugi asked.

"Jou." He whispered. Yuugi's eyes widened.

"Then the tabloids were...?"

"They actually got something right for once. We were together when the accident happened. And if I would have insisted on him wearing a seat belt." He trailed off. "From what the nurses tell me, he gets angry if he sees me on TV or a picture in the paper or a magazine, but they and him aren't sure why because he can't remember it, and it's my fault."

Yuugi sat there, a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not.

"And during that time, I heard that your grandfather died, and Anzu left you. I'm sorry to hear that."

Yuugi muttered something under his breath. "Thanks. It's no great sorrow that Anzu left though. Though, I've been with many women since she left, and I just feel empty. And after a month of deciding what to do, I finally opened the shop again."

"That's a long time not to have an income."

"Not really, there was the life insuarance money, and the inheritence. Though the bitch had wonderful timing with that. I spent those weeks bar hopping, and screwing random women. Even I feel disgusted with myself." Yuugi said.

"You were on the rebound. It's normal to do things like that." Seto reasoned with him. "After I got used to the idea of Jou needing around the clock care, I knew we'd never be together again. I did some stupid stuff once I got through the depression. Mokuba suggested a vacation. It would have been good, but I would have been too worried. Even my secretary hit on me a few times, despite knowing that one, I'm gay, and two, my boyfriend had just been in an accident that changed his life forever." Seto sighed and grabbed one of the greasy deep fried mozzerella sticks.

"Are you looking for someone?" Yuugi asked. Not that he could hook Seto up with any one, and he wasn't sure he was willing to swing that way. It's not that Seto wasn't attractive. Anyone with an active sex drive would want a piece of him, and several women had offered to bear his children (which truly disturbed Seto to the bone...the ones inside his body).

"I'm thinking about it." Seto answered. "I don't have much time for a lover, it seems like. I miss having someone around though. Someone who didn't care that I'm me, someone who had the time to listen and comfort." He said, looking down at the tablecloth.

"Seto." Yuugi said boldly, for he rarely ever used the other man's given name. "Look at my eyes." He commanded softly. Seto slowly lifted his eyes away from the garishly decorated tablecloth, he took a good look at Yuugi's torso...It was so much longer than when they had been in high school. Finally, the colbalt met the violet eyes. Yuugi leaned across the table and took his hand. "I think what you're looking for is staring you in the face."


	2. One Good Reason

Blue, Dressed in Black by Sky Rose 

Author's Note: Well, it's turned into Seto/Yuugi. What did you expect from me. This time, we get to hear Yuugi's side of his and Anzu's break up, and I think Seto may end up being uke! OO Well, that will be decided in the bedroom, if we get there (Oh, don't worry, we will. There's a song on this album that's just about sex.)

Chapter 2: One Good Reason

"Well, while I'm down on my knees, yeah,  
Give me one good reason  
While I'm begging and I'm pleading,  
Give me one good reason why  
If there are changes in the seasons,  
Give me one reason why you and I won't make a change.  
'Cause if I've got what you're needing,  
Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change  
Don't bring the curtain down on me."

The crisp fall air brought about parents taking their young children to school, older children rushing to their morning activities before school, and adults wandering through the streets of Domino. Yuugi Mutou looked up at the tallest building in the city and smiled slightly, and continued on his way. Thoughts of the past and future went through his head.

He thought of when he and Anzu had been together. They had been happy, and then, she just left. Chasing a dream that she'd had for years, she packed up her bags, took her money, and was gone. All that was left was a letter that Yuugi found after he had came home to their old apartment. After Anzu left, he had moved back home. It all just hurt so much, even now. He was sad, angry, and confused all at the same time about why.

And now he was even more confused. The sun was brightly shining in its early morning glory. It was too early to start drinking. Maybe he could catch a prostitute and have some early morning fun, but then remembered he was supposed to be in a relationship. A relationship with another man. One that he didn't know how things would go, but he was about to swear that his wrist would break if he didn't get laid soon. He sighed and turned to head home.

He was fixing lunch when there was a knock at the back door. As there weren't many who knew where he lived, he answered it, figuring it was probably his mother with some food for her baby or something. He was shocked when the figure standing in his doorway was distinctively masculine and much taller than his mother. Yuugi blinked. "Seto!" He said in surprise, shocked that his significant other was coming over.

"It's the lunch hour." Seto said by way of explanation. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course, of course, come on in. I was fixing lunch anyway." Yuugi said, leading Seto to the small kitchen. "I can fix something for you too, if you're hungry. It might not be much." Yuugi said, caught a bit off guard.

"I'd appreciate it." Seto said, glancing around. The decor was simple, and the walls were painted a light yellow that was faded in some places where the sunlight and other factors hit the paint in just the right way. A simple plain white stove and fridge, and a coffee maker, microwave and blender sat on the countertop to one side of the double sink, and a rack for the clean dishes to dry sat to the other side. "I understand the need for the coffeemaker, but a blender?" Seto asked.

"I've tried many a hangover cure. Some were pretty disgusting, and needed to be liquified." Yuugi explained.

"Ah." Seto replied.

"Sorry this isn't much, I was planning on going out later." Yuugi said, placing two bowls of soup down on the covered table.

"Are you going out drinking?" Seto asked, point blank.

"Truthfully, I was." Yuugi admitted. "There's a place down the street, they know me."

"Not tonight." Seto insisted. Yuugi raised an eyebrow, questioning why Seto didn't want him going out.

Seto coughed. "I meant, if you rather go somewhere with me tonight, I'd like it. Don't worry, we'll go somewhere with booze."

Yuugi grinned. "You mean, a date?" He winked at the other man.

"Yes, a date." Seto said, rolling his eyes at the rather immature reaction Yuugi had. "Is 6:00 alright with you? It's before the crowds, but after the after-work regulars." Yuugi nodded.

"So, you only came over to ask me out, but you got a free lunch out of it too?" Yuugi smirked. Seto stood up, rising gracefully from the kitchen chair.

"There's no such as a free lunch, Yuugi." Seto said, as he bent down to give Yuugi a kiss on the forehead. "That was the payment for lunch." He winked, then walked out the door. Yuugi just sat there, staring after him. What did this mean? So much for his plans of getting drunk and and paying a prostitute for a blow job tonight. It also meant he still probably wouldn't get laid tonight again. Yuugi hit his head against the table.

Yuugi just sighed, and cleaned up the dishes. Since this was his day off, he stalked off to the living room, and popped some porn into the DVD player. It would have to do yet again.

It was 5:30, and Yuugi was getting ready. He had found a pair of black dress slacks, and a black, long sleeve button up shirt. The only thing that he wore that wasn't black was his wrist watch, which was silver. Yuugi frowned. He looked more like he was going to a funeral, and less like he was going on a date. He brushed his blonde bangs away from his face. He stared in the mirror for what seemed an eternity. He decided it would do. It was a good thing he didn't think much about it, as there was a knock on the door.

Yuugi didn't rush to answer it, but he kind of excited. He was a little disappointed, and was seriously wondering why his sexuality suddenly took this extreme swing.

"Good evening, Yuugi." Seto greeted. He took a good look at Yuugi. "You look very nice." He said, while his brain was screaming "HE LOOKS FUCKABLY HOT!" Thankfully, there was a part of Seto's brain that kept that part away from the part that controls his mouth. That part also kept thoughts like that in check with reminding him that Yuugi was new to the gay thing, and that he needed to take it slow with him.

"Thank you." Yuugi said, as he picked up his wallet and house keys. "Shall we?" He asked. Seto nodded, and led him to the waiting car. Yuugi sat rather still, and watched as buildings went by.

"Yuugi?" Seto asked quitely. Yuugi turned his head at the interruption of his watchfulness. "I told my story on our first "date." Tell me yours? What's with the drinking and prostitutes?" Yuugi looked surprised. "I've seen a few downtown, and some were stupid enough to mark me." Seto laughed at that. "Sometimes they'd get in groups, and they talked about a wild haired fella that," He paused and coughed. "Liked it rough, and usually tipped them pretty good."

Yuugi was kind of embarrassed. He didn't know that those kind of women were like that. He guessed that every profession talked about it's clientele at some point, and the world's oldest one was no different than any other. Yuugi took a second to get over it, and leered at Seto, clutching on to his shirt. "How about you, Seto? Do you like it rough?" Yuugi licked his lips. Seto blinked, and tried to back away from the smaller man. "Where are you going? There's no where to run to." Yuugi climbed on to his lap, and locked his lips onto Seto's.

Seto could easily push Yuugi off of himself, but for now, he was surprised. Yuugi's tongue was poking at his lips, asking to be let in. He gave up, and allowed him. He was surprised at how nice Yuugi felt against him, and the tongue war lasted until they arrived at their destination. "As fun as that was, Yuugi, don't think a trick like that will work again. I want answers."

Yuugi laughed. "You'll get them in time. You know, I could possibly get used to that." He said.

"I definitely could." Seto answered, as he held the door, and helped Yuugi out.

"Not too classy, not a dive. I guess it'll do." Yuugi grinned. Seto just faked annoyance at him, and led him in.

They sat down, and placed their orders. "Will you answer my question now?" Seto asked, hoping that Yuugi wouldn't try something like what happened in the car in public. That would be just what he needed, his and Yuugi's faces plastered over every tabloid with the headline "SETO KAIBA'S NEW LOVER! EXPOSED!" What a headache that would be, and hopefully, they could just eat out and talk like two normal people on a date.

Yuugi sighed and nodded. "I suppose it's only fair." he said, and took a deep breath more to steady himself. "You know Anzu and I hooked up in our last year in high school. She was finally over the fact that Atemu was gone for good, so I made a move. She accepted, and things were going well. Well, Jou, Honda and I knew she had been saving money to go to America to dance school since we were freshmen. She wasn't making all that much, but it grew little by little. We all said we'd support her dream. After high school, I got a job away from the shop, and she got a much better job than waitressing at the burger joint." He paused, as their waiter brought their drinks. He took a sip. "With our new jobs, we could afford to pay rent on a small apartment closer to our jobs, so we moved in together. I never really knew how much she had saved up, but she'd been saving every penny since high school." Yuugi sighed.

"It sounded like you two were the perfect couple." Seto said, frowning.

"We were. We knew each other inside and out, and we never grew tired of each other. Hell, even the sex was good." Yuugi grinned. "And then there was the day that she was gone. The only thing she had left me was a letter saying that she was heading for America. She was sorry that she couldn't say goodbye in person, but her plane was leaving soon." Yuugi looked down into his beer bottle. "I think she just hopped on the first plane away from her so she wouldn't have to say good bye. She had been acting cold towards me at the last, and a night or two before she left, she barely responded to my advances." He lifted the bottle to his mouth. "So I was left with a nearly empty apartment, a broken heart, and a little bit of money. I was so depressed, I turned to drinking and these bottles were my best friend. They'd only leave me once they were empty, and that was when I said so. One night, I'd had too much, and she approached me. Asked me if I had any money left from all the drinking. She winked at me, and said she'd blow me for 10,000 yen. I must have said it sounded good, 'cause I was then pulled into the dark alley, and she went to it, and I gave her the money. Told me her name, which I can't remember, said she and her friends worked around there. And that's how I ended up going to them when I needed release."

"You're fucked up." Seto stated simply.

"Don't I know it." Yuugi said quietly, and took another drink. Their food arrived then, and they ate in silence for a while.

"I know it was I that made the first move, but why did you decide to come to the first "date"?" Seto asked, as Yuugi was finishing up.

"Because I thought you were a woman." Yuugi laughed. "I should have known better. I didn't even really have a good reason for going."

"Not one good reason?" Seto asked. Yuugi shook his head.

"I had nothing. Only curiousity that wanted to be satisfied, and a libido that was hoping. So what was your reason for inviting me on a date?" Yuugi asked back, finally wanting to know.

"You're one of the few people in the city I know, and I wanted to take a chance. Besides, I needed a change."

"A change?" Yuugi asked.

"I finally admitted it. I needed a friend, and if you were willing for more, I was willing too." Seto reached his hand across the table, hoping Yuugi would take it. Yuugi did. Yuugi lifted his bottle with his free hand.

"To friends, and maybe more." Yuugi said, clicked his bottle against Seto's and drank to that.


	3. The Best Ones Get Away

Blue, Dressed in Black  
by SkyRose 

Author's Note: Um, wow. I screwed up Anzu's life! Yay! And, hopefully I've made Jou even more tragic sounding, and we find out kind of what happened. I hope my plans don't go awry like they usually do, but I won't mind if they do. The next chapters I'll be writing will be good, I hope, because they're some of my favorite songs. Actually, this one came out pretty good too. I'm rather surprised. I bet it's better than the last. I hope, anyway. Oh, the stuff

Chapter 3: The Best Ones Get Away

"Well, I know what I'm not,  
And that's where I belong.  
There by your side  
is where I should stand"

Anger. Anger filled the senses of the boy who could barely remember his own name on some days. He couldn't even recall the name of the person who's image threw him into these fits of rage. That wasn't quite true though. He could remember in his dreams, but once he woke up, he could never remember.

There was the day the man appeared on TV. He had been sitting in the common, at a back table, playing solitaire, and then he heard that voice. There was a press conference from some big company in the city. Jou looked up, and saw those eyes, and he flipped over the table, his eyes going cold and angry. It took some of the stronger nurses to subdue him, and shoot him full of tranquilizers. Jou slumped over finally, and was taken back to his room to sleep off the medicine.

"That Jou. What about Kaiba-san do you think makes him so angry?" One of the newer nurses asked the others that had been there longer.

"We don't really know. The accident that left him like this was partially caused by one of his best friends, and he was dating Kaiba-san at that time. Kaiba-san and Jou were in a car, and they hit a motorcycle. Jou went flying through the windshield, and you can guess at what happened, and that is why he's here now." Her superior answered.

The younger one looked sad. "We all pity him in some way, but it's our job to help all of the patients." She got reminded.

Jou was having a nice dream. He was kissing a man, who somehow felt familiar. "Don't let go...If you let go, you'll be gone." Jou said, leaning into the taller man's chest. Long, slim fingers ran their way through Jou's hair.

"I have to, Jou. I love you too," The man answered in his deep tenor, and brought his lips down to Jou's again, then pushed him away.

"Please, don't go, Seto!" Jou cried, falling to his knees.

"Sayonara, Katsuya." Seto answered, bowing his head with his back to Jou, and he walked off into the shadows.

Jou's eyes opened at that point, and again he instantly forgot the name he had called out in his dream. Did that man love him at some time in his life? What did his face look like? Why did he keep saying good bye like that? Jou tried to get his legs to move, but apparently his eyes and mind were the only parts of him that were awake at the moment. He'd been tranquilized again. It pissed him off. Did he do that again? What was he doing before? He couldn't even remember that.

He tried to move his leg again, and this time it moved, so he got up and used the toilet, and stared at his unfamiliar face as he washed his hands at the sink. He wondered if he should grow a beard. Or would he forget that he had decided to do that? He went back and sat on his bed and stared at random things.

A nurse checked on him. "The tranqilizers worn off?" She asked. Jou nodded.

"I think so" he said out loud.

"That's good." The nurse said. "Mail today." She handed the young man a letter. He looked at it curiously. She smiled at him. "Who's it from?" She asked, politely. Jou opened it and scanned to the end.

"Seto." He said, simply.

"Do you remember him?" She asked gently. Jou shook his head.

"I can't remember anyone named that." He said, looking sad. The nurse patted his back.

"I'm sure you'll remember something some day." She left.

Jou read the rest of the letter now that she was gone.

"Dear Katsuya (Is that me?)  
I still don't know what happened exactly, and I'm so sorry you are there. Vehicle accidents happen all the time, and I wish you have listened to me when I insisted you put your seat belt on. I didn't want you of all people, my precious pup, to become a statistic. Don't worry about any bills, they have already been paid. If you remember me, I hope you won't be angry with me. (Dude, I have no clue who you are, how can I be angry at you?)

It's been three years, but I finally decided that I need to move on. I'll always love you, even if you can't remember that, and I always will. I'm dating an old friend of yours, Yuugi Mutou. (Yuugi?) I think it's going well. I hope you can be happy for us. I know it will be painful, and maybe you'll even feel betrayed if you remember (Betrayed? The hell?). Everything was so right, so perfect between us. I'm sorry it happened, and I'll be here for you, even if I'm with another.

It's always the best ones that get away, isn't it? And you were the best one.

Love always - Seto"

Jou cried. Had this "Seto" been his boyfriend? That was so sad, and whatever caused him to be here, seperated him from his true love. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the slightest idea who you are." He folded the letter back up, and put it in a shoe box that he kept letters in.

Half-way around the world, Anzu Mazaki was pushing a baby stroller through a park near her apartment complex. She sat down, and checked on her baby. She sighed. 'I wonder what Yuugi would say. The poor thing looks so much like him.' She smiled. Not that it was bad thing, her baby was definitely unique. She hadn't written to anyone back home since she'd left. She picked up the little one. "What do you think, Atem?" The baby just tried to grabs his mother's hair. "Think Daddy would come and do the right thing? Or blow us off like I did to him?" She wondered, placing the baby back in the stroller and heading home.

She fixed some soup for dinner for the two of them, and hoped that Atem wouldn't be too fussy about it. At least they could be together this long. She missed the boy when she was at work. It was because of him that she couldn't follow her dream any more. She worked full time in an office building, just like practically everyone else in New York. She wished she hadn't moved so far from Japan now though. Anzu tucked the kid in after letting him play for a little while after supper.

Anzu sat down in a chair, and thought about things as the meaningless dialogues on the TV played out. The news was on, and she was surprised. She sighed as she caught the commercial for the celebrity gossip show that was on later that night. "The normally reclusive Seto Kaiba gives us an interview on Celebrity Gossip tonight, and we find out the true story of his sexuality! Also, some random coverage of other celebrities who pale in comparison to this!" Anzu blinked. She set her DVR to record this. She normally didn't follow the celebrity gossip because she didn't really care. This was a former classmate, maybe even a friend, in some way. She was interested to hear what he had to say to a gossip show at that!

She laid herself down in her own bed, thinking about work that needed doing tomorrow, worrying if she had everything in Atem's bag, feeling sorry that he had to spend his day in day care while she worked to feed and clothe the two of them. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to write to Yuugi.

Yuugi was sitting on the kitchen chair as he read the letter from New York. That bitch! She leaves him, and this is what he gets to hear: He has a two year old kid. "Fuck." He said out loud. He slammed the door on his way out, and made his way to his usual dive.

"Hey, there, long time no see." The barkeep waves at him.

"Give me the usual." Yuugi says, as he sits at the bar. The barkeeper places two bottles of beer in front of him, and leaves the poor boy alone. He hadn't done that in a while, sit at the bar, and order his usual. He must have gotten some bad news.

Yuugi sighs. "Damned Bitch. Don't know what she wants. I don't know much about raising kids. And she left me, why should I want her to come back?" He mumbles to himself.

The door opened, letting in some of the remaining daylight, and a tall figure takes a seat next to Yuugi. "I figured I'd find you here, if you weren't at home." He said to Yuugi. Yuugi twisted around to find Seto sitting next to him. He leaned against Seto, who turned to the barkeeper. "Bring me one, and how many has he had?"

"Just the one, so far." Seto nodded, and let it go at that.

"Why are you here?" Seto asked.

"Her." Yuugi answered.

"What could she do from thousands of kilometers away?"

"Write me a letter telling me she had my child two years ago." Yuugi answered. "She even enclosed pictures." He sniffled. "There's no doubt that it's mine. What am I supposed to do from here? She was the one who left me, and she wants me back, so I can help raise our child?"

"It's yours too, but you don't have to get back together with her. You could try to get to know your son though." Seto said thoughtfully. He knew Yuugi got drunk rather quickly, and he probably wouldn't remember half the advice Seto was giving him there.

"From this far away?" Yuugi asked, looking like Seto had grown another head.

"It's possible. Hard to do, but not impossible. Nothing is impossible." Seto reminded him. "Ever hear the saying "You don't know what you have until it's gone"?"

"Yeah, what a cliche. I felt that way for a few weeks after she left. She must not have known...I would have liked to know! I would have ran right back to her side so I could have been with her."

"She apparently didn't want you to know until now. She probably just wants something." Seto was thinking out loud.

"Probably. I just don't want her to come near me." Yuugi's head was rolling around. Seto downed his beer, and picked Yuugi up to his feet, and slammed some money down on the bar.

"Come on, Yuugi, you don't want to be hungover." Seto gave a tug on Yuugi's hand and walked home with him. He was glad that Yuugi had forgotten to lock the door, it meant he didn't have to mess with holding up Yuugi and working the lock.

Yuugi was kind of unsteady on his feet. "Help me to my -hic- room?" He asked. He hiccuped again. Seto nodded and closed the door and locked it. Seto placed his arm around Yuugi, and climbed the stairs with the smaller man, and led him towards his bedroom. He helped Yuugi sit down on the bed. Yuugi pulled on Seto's arm, indicating him to sit down. He pushed Seto down onto his back. "You're pretty, -hic-, you know that?" Yuugi asked as he straddled Seto.

Seto grabbed Yuugi's arms. "You're going to regret this, you are drunk." Seto told him, and Yuugi leaned down and gave him a long, deep kiss. Seto pushed Yuugi up. "No." He said.

"You're not be any fun." Yuugi pouted.

"If we're going to do 'it,' I want you sober. I find you attractive, but not when you've been drinking to drown your sorrows, and she has obviously upset you." Seto said, easily lifting Yuugi away from him, and pinning him down on his bed.

"Oh, are you trying to be kinky?" Yuugi asked hopefully. Seto rolled his eyes. He leaned down and gave Yuugi a more tender kiss than the one that Yuugi had given him.

"Another time, love. Just go to sleep now." Seto said, pushing Yuugi's bangs out of his face. And it wasn't long before the day caught up to Yuugi, and he finally fell asleep. Seto smiled, and gave him another small kiss. He grabbed a blanket from the chair that sat in the corner, and took it down to the couch in the living room, where he planned on sleeping that night. This one isn't getting away, but if he kept at the destructive lifestyle, he would just slip away, and Seto didn't want yet another person's blood on his hands if he could prevent it.


	4. Blue, Dressed in Black

Blue, Dressed in Black  
by Sky Rose 

Notes: umm...nothing terrible happens, but if the end seems wierd...I'm sorry. And I think I did something that one of my reviewers told me two chapters ago told me about. I was told I changed tenses. I don't even notice I do that, just go with the flow. I think I did it right in the middle of this chapter. Sorry! I'm not even sure the quote really matches the story, but it was better than the first verse.

Chapter 4: Blue, Dressed in Black

While inside I grieve,  
I wear this mask of pretend.  
It's all make-believe.  
I'm only fooling myself again.

Seto Kaiba awoke to an unfamiliar room. He also awoke to several kinks in his body, as he had slept on a couch that was not his own, and he had cramped up in an attempt to make himself comfortable. He stood up and stretched, popping several joints. He looked around, and remembered what had happened the night before. He walked up the stairs, and peeked into Yuugi's room. He was still sleeping soundly on top of the bed. Seto smiled at the sight, then walked down to the kitchen to see what there was.

Yuugi awoke to the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing. 'Food?' He thought to himself. 'Who's cooking, if I'm in bed?' Yuugi cautiously walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. He blinked. "Kaiba?"

"Good morning to you too, Yuugi." Seto said, setting Yuugi's table.

"Why are you in my house, and why are you cooking breakfast?" Yuugi said, sitting down. "Why does my head hurt?" Seto handed Yuugi a cup of coffee and a couple of aspirin. Yuugi accepted them gratefully.

"I brought you home last night. And I thought a good breakfast would help you get over your hangover faster than some of your 'cures.'" Seto answered him. He made no mention of the moves that Yuugi had tried to put on him the night before.

"And you stayed, just to do that?" Yuugi asked out loud. Seto nodded.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Seto answered quietly. Yuugi blinked in response.

"Thank you." He answered, and ate the food that was placed on his plate. "I didn't know you could cook though."

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't mind doing some simple tasks." Seto smiled at him. "I'm surprised you had much of anything in your fridge."

"Gee, thanks." Yuugi said. They ate in silence for a while.

"Yuugi?" Seto started tentatively. Yuugi looked up. "Do you remember most of what happened yesterday?" Yuugi nodded.

"I'm sorry." Yuugi said, looking down.

"Can I see the letter?" Seto asked, figuring it was really none of his business, but was curious none the less. Yuugi pointed at the envelope in the center of the table. Seto took that to mean that Yuugi didn't mind. He read Anzu's letter, and then looked at the pictures of the little boy. The little face that was smiling for the camera looked so much like Yuugi's when he was young. The only difference was that this boy's eyes shined blue instead of violet. He was cute, as much as Seto didn't want to admit it. Seto replaced the contents in the envelope.

"Every day, there's a part of me that dies. She had to go and give me a reason to go on." Yuugi muttered. Seto frowned. Wasn't their relationship anything to him yet?

"What's so bad about that?" Seto asked. He had many a time when he wished he had given up, but he could always count on his little brother to pull him out of that idea because he still needed him. Yuugi looked at him, then shrugged and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower." With that, Yuugi stalked off to the bathroom, leaving Seto to wonder why he wasn't too happy about the way his life is going.

Yuugi hung his head under the warm water. He wondered why all of a sudden Anzu would spring something like that on him. Yes, he had wanted to have children someday. He didn't know she had taken off with a child in her womb. His child. He kind of smiled. He had a beautiful son, and he didn't know him, or even know if he ever would. He pounded the wall. "Damn you, woman!" Had she done that to make him feel guilty? It wasn't going to work. It was her that left him all alone back in Japan.

He had soaped up and was rinsing off, wondering just what she wanted. He turned the water off and walked into his room, looking for something to wear that fit his mood. Yuugi pulled on a pair of black jeans, and black tank top. He debated on what he was going to do when there was a knock on his door. "You can come in." Yuugi said just loud enough to be heard through the door. Seto walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked. Yuugi turned around at the question.

"You said it yourelf: I'm fucked up. Badly." Yuugi said quietly, sitting next to the taller man. Seto wrapped his arm around Yuugi. "I just want to go back to my old habit of drinking it off and fucking a couple of whores."

"And if I don't let you?" Seto asked.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Yuugi said. "I can't deal with this life sober, though." He leaned even more into Seto. "Everyone's that ever meant anything to me have left me. I can't deal with this any more." Seto felt something wet on his shirt, then realized that Yuugi was crying. He rubbed the smaller man's back.

"I'm here." Seto said, trying to comfort Yuugi. "I won't leave you, I promise."

"You can't promise that. There's always something that could happen." Yuugi muttered with his face in Seto's shirt.

"I'll do what I can to keep it though." Seto leaned down, and kissed the top of Yuugi's head. "Will you promise me something?" Yuugi looked up. "I'm going to go home, get cleaned up, and I'll be back. Will you stay sober until I come back?" Yuugi nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise." Yuugi said.

"And don't do anything stupid. I know you're upset, but," Seto trailed off. "I love you, at least." He said hurriedly, and headed for the door. Yuugi stared after him. Did he really mean that? Yuugi just sat there, pondering over that and many other questions in his mind.

It was two hours later when Seto came back. He found Yuugi curled up in bed, sleeping again. He sat down next to Yuugi, and stroked his hair, amazed at how soft it really was when it looked like someone could poke their eye out if they got too close to him. Yuugi's eyelids fluttered open. "Oh, it's you." He said.

"How are you?" Seto asked, ignoring the greeting.

"I don't think there's any other way to describe it. I think I'm blue." Yuugi said, as he stared at the ceiling.

"You certainly look like it." Seto answered. He handed Yuugi a small rectangular package. "Those are for you. Knowing you, I bet you want to put those pictures up somewhere." The only picture Seto held onto was that picture of Mokuba from all those years ago that still hangs from his neck. It was the only one that really meant something to him. Yuugi had several pictures around the house, mostly of his friends. Candid shots that someone looked surprised in, or silly shots of them all shoved together to get in the frame.

Yuugi looked surprised, and set the frames on the nightstand. "Thank you." He said, sitting up. He leaned his head against Seto's shoulder. "I'm going to write her back, and send her some money for the kid." Yuugi said, suddenly.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to tell her in no uncertain terms that she is not welcome back into my life, but he is." Yuugi said.

"You're not going to fight for custody of him, are you?" Seto asked, hoping that Yuugi didn't have any stupid ideas.

"No, but I'd like to spend some time with him, if she'll let me. Like maybe for a month when he's older." Seto nodded, thinking that was oddly noble of Yuugi.

"You make a lot of sense when you're sober." Seto told him.

"That's why I like staying drunk." Yuugi answered. "It's a reason to wallow in my sorrow, and it's my mask when I can't handle the world."

"I wish you wouldn't." Seto said, wrapping his arm around Yuugi again.

"Want to sleep." Yuugi said.

"I have something else in mind, but you don't have to if you don't feel ready yet." Seto said. Yuugi looked at him curiously. Seto tipped Yuugi's head up and bent down to kiss him passionately. Yuugi looked surprised. Seto grinned at him. "Have an idea of what it is?"

"A very good one." Yuugi said, and pushed Seto down on the bed and straddled the taller man's hips. "And I think I like it." He said, leaning up to return the kiss feverishly.

A half hour later the two were just lying on the bed together. "That was," Yuugi paused. "Unbelievable." He finished a few moments later, slightly panting to catch his breath. Seto grabbed Yuugi around the waist and held him.

"Do you regret it?" Seto asked quietly, hoping that if Yuugi had regretted it that he would have shoved Seto out of bed and told him to get out of his home.

"Of course. It's a new feeling, and it was different, I'll admit that." Yuugi said, facing the same direction that Seto was so he wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Yuugi?" Seto's voice got a bit more serious, if it was possible. Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to pretend that there wasn't a naked man in his bed spooning him and that the naked man was not THE Seto Kaiba. Yuugi rolled over and looked down at Seto's feet and took a nice long look as he worked himself to look him in the eye. Yuugi was fascinated with how long Seto's toes were, they were almost like fingers. He moved up the legs, wondering at the length of Seto's legs and marveling at how graceful and slim they were. The muscles were well toned, which surprised Yuugi. Considering Seto had a desk job, Yuugi thought Seto might have been neglecting to exercise. Seto's legs told a surprising truth that Seto used them a lot.

Yuugi's eyes continued the journey up the other man's body. Seto's chest was well toned as well. Yuugi paused, knowing that soon he would meet Seto's eyes. There was his long neck that gave way to his prominent jaw and thin lips. Seto's nose stuck out a little, but it was just perfect where it sat on his face. Yuugi skipped over his eyes for the moment, and touched the chestnut hair that was damp from their previous activities. Yuugi finally looked at Seto's eyes, wishing he hadn't. Those cobalt orbs reflected a sadness and desire that Yuugi wasn't sure he could conquer. "I don't know if I can be what you want me to be." Yuugi said at last.

"I don't want you to be anything other than you. I didn't force you to do any thing." Seto told him. Yuugi snuggled closer, not sure what to think. Seto ran his free hand through Yuugi's black and magenta locks. "I just want you."

"I haven't been myself for years." Yuugi said quietly.

"Maybe it's time you were again." Seto told him, kissing the top of Yuugi's head. "Sobering up would be a good step. Promise me you'll only drink when we're together?" Seto asked.

Yuugi's face contorted in a way that said he wanted to, but wasn't sure he could. "I can't promise you anything. I'm sorry, Seto." Yuugi said. Seto still held on to Yuugi.

"I see." Seto said simply, not forcing the issue. Somehow, he wanted to take all the troubles that the world had laid upon the smaller man's shoulder and lift the weight off of him that made him seem even smaller. He settled for holding on to him. "I can accept that." Yuugi looked him in the eye, and saw the acceptence there. He would try, but wouldn't promise anything.

"Seto?" Yuugi's answer was a noise from the other man's throat that barely sounded like anything. "I'll try if you'll help me with something. It's a really big something though." Yuugi said, clearing his throat a bit. "Could you give me some money that I could send to Anzu and my son?" Yuugi asked. Seto half expected Yuugi to ask this. He couldn't just say no; it wasn't like he couldn't spare a few million yen.

"In return you'll try to be better about your habits?" Seto asked. Yuugi nodded. Seto combed his fingers through Yuugi's hair. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you very much." Yuugi said. "If he has a better life, it's just one small thing I hope he'll remember about his father."

"Once he meets you, he won't forget you. You have that effect on people." Seto answered. It was because of that effect that Seto had invited him for that first night out. It was just supposed to a 'say hi to an old friend' thing, but it led to so much more.


	5. Lost Innoncence

Blue, Dressed in Black  
by SkyRose 

Author's Note: Finished a while go, this has flashback scenes, with a small point of happiness in the present in it, mostly as a plot point for later on. If it confuses you, I'm sorry.

Chapter 5: Lost Innocence

The two lovers lied in bed, just holding each other, enjoying the touch of one another. "Anzu?" Yuugi asked. She looked up at him with love shining in her bright blue eyes. Yuugi ran his finger lightly down her cheek and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." She responded with the same words.

"I'm glad there will be no more duels. It will be so much more peaceful for us." Anzu said finally.

"It's sad now that Atemu is gone, but," Yuugi trailed off. Anzu hugged him to her.

"It truly is you I love, you know. That was just a school girl crush. I'm thinking of the future now." Anzu said.

"Career, family, or both?" Yuugi asked.

"Both, but I still want to be a great dancer. I just need a formal education, and I'll try hard for it."

"You'll do great, Anzu." Yuugi said, starting to move his hands into naughty places. Anzu moaned and nodded, deciding to let him have his way with her that night.

The next night, Yuugi cried himself to sleep in the large empty bed.

It had been a long time since he remembered that. He stared at the photograph in his hand. Their son. He felt sad, and yet somewhat satisfied. The little boy in the picture had an air of innocence about him, just like Yuugi had when he was younger. Yuugi slid the photograph in to a frame. 'You'll be something great.' Yuugi thought. 'You won't ever get as jaded as I did. You can get over any obstacle. I can only stumble through, wondering what's left out there for me.' The phone rang, shaking him out of his thoughts. Yuugi stared at it, upset that it pulled him out of reverie, but he finally answered it.

Yuugi wondered why Kaiba was asking for such a strange favor, but he agreed. He could never say no to a friend in need.

Yuugi got dressed in some casual clothes, then set out to walk to the favor. It was some strange directions, but he knew it might help, then again it might not. Yuugi eventually stood outside a beautiful one floor house like structure. It was a nursing facility for those that needed long term care, and Jounouchi was there. Yuugi took a deep breath and walked in. After asking for directions, he was standing in front of Jou's door. He knocked and entered. Jou looked at him confused.

"Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi said. Jou blinked. "I'm Yuugi." Jou looked away. "Don't do that. I know you're there somewhere." Yuugi said.

"I don't even know where I am, what happened to get me here, and every day it starts over." Jou said, staring out the window. Yuugi reached and turned Jou's face to his so he would look him in the eye.

"There used to be such passion in those eyes. You made a mistake. We all do it sometimes." Yuugi said quietly.

"I don't even know what the mistake was." Jou said. He did seem to think that this man's hair was unique, and definitely colorful. Maybe it was even familiar.

"Car, no seatbelt, trying to feel up your boyfriend." Yuugi said. "Another friend." Yuugi paused, wondering if he should mention Seto.

Jou blinked. Was he gay? He looked over the man in his room, and while he was attractive, Jou didn't feel an attraction to him. He had a few times had perverted thoughts about some of the nurses, but nothing while looking at another man. He wished he could remember. There was a silence between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Yuugi handed Jou an envelope. "I was asked to deliver this to you in person." Yuugi said, finally thinking it was time. Jou opened up the envelope and a playing card slipped out. He looked at it. A fierce black dragon with ruby eyes stared back at him. Suddenly, a blaze of images played past through in Jou's brain, so many of them. Standing on a dock with the younger version of this, picking on him before being friends with him, helping save the world from others that used cards just like these to try to take it over. Tears came streaming down his cheeks. "Jounouchi-kun? Are you alright?" Yuugi asked, wondering what happened.

"Yuugi!" Jou exclaimed, and hugged him. "It's not everything, but I remember!" Yuugi hugged him back.

"That's great!" Yuugi paused. He had heard the stories about whatever happened when he saw Seto. He didn't want Jou drugged again after finally remembering something. "Do you remember Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asked, testing the waters.

"Really tall, has a constant smirk, and a stick up his ass?" Jou asked

"For you, that's a fairly decent description of him." Yuugi said, trying not to laugh. "Remember what he looks like, as in physical features?"

"Ah," Jou paused, trying to put the picture together in his mind. "Brown hair, really skinny...blue eyes..." Jou said. Yuugi nodded.

"That's good." Yuugi sighed, but he had to see. Seto had a press conference the previous morning introducing a new product and announcing the profits for the quarter, so his picture was in the newspapers. Yuugi turned to the business section and showed it to Jou. "That's him." Jou stared at the man. He was handsome. A small voice in his head whispered the barely heard words 'You loved him.'

"I remember." Jou said, clutching the paper to his chest. Yuugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"The nurses said you got violent at the very sight of him." Yuugi told him.

"I don't totally remember that, but I think I understand."

It was dark, and Seto Kaiba was driving himself and his boyfriend, one Jounouchi Katsuya, to his home. Jou had had a bit too much to drink, and had his hands all over Seto.

"Jou, sit down and put your seatbelt on." Seto told him, scowling a little. It was difficult enough to stay on the road with another's hands all over him. He wanted it too, but he could wait until they got to the bedroom. Jou leaned over and nibbled on Seto's ear.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Jou said, continuing with his drunken idea of foreplay with the other man. Seto pushed Jou back into his own seat.

"Calm down. If I can wait, so can you." Seto said, growling a bit. Jou curled up a little, then got a glint in his eyes. He reached over and rubbed at Seto's crotch. "Jou!" Seto said, trying to keep from showing he enjoyed it, but his voice betrayed him. Jou got more and more bold, and eventually had what he wanted in his hand. Seto was breathing deeply, keeping the car under control, angry that his body betrayed him.

They passed a crossroad where a motorcycle was going across the road. Seto's eyes had only been closed for a moment. When they opened, the motorcycle was bouncing off the roof of his car, and the car spun around with the sudden force of the brakes applied. As this was a classic car that was from before air bags were standard, but seat belts were, Jou went flying through the windshield, glass cutting his body, and hitting his head on both the hood and the cement. Seto slammed into the steering wheel, recieving a heavy bruise. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and called for the ambulance. He was the only one still conscious. He walked over to Jou and winced, then he walked over to the motorcycle rider. His eyes widened when he realized it was one of Jou's friends.

Seto checked for a pulse on the man, but the force of impact might have killed him. Seto didn't want any more blood on his hands, and this happens. Seto slumped to the ground as the flashing red lights found the way to the scene of the accident. They picked up Jou and that friend of his that was believed to be dead. An EMT checked over Seto. "You were lucky." The guy told him.

"They're not so lucky." Seto stated while standing up, worried about Jou.

"You should come to the hospital and make sure you don't have any broken ribs or internal bleeding." The EMT pleaded.

"I'm fine." Seto said, knowing the pain of broken ribs, and it wasn't that painful. He walked off to look at the damage to the vehicles in the dark. He cringed at the thought of having to talk to the police about the accident. "Yes, officer, my boyfriend was giving me a hand job, and this motorcycle jumped in front of us when I orgasmed" Yeah, that sounded REALLY wonderful. There were no stop signs or anything, so the rider must have thought he could make it across. He leaned against his car, shaking his head.

Two days later, Seto was arranging for Honda's funeral, trying to keep his involvement to a mininum, but he had a feeling they all knew. He attended, but didn't say much, other than a "I'm sorry for your loss" to his family. He could feel the eyes on him, and wondered if the words that poured from his were the truth. Jounouchi was still in the hospital for observation yet. Seto headed there after spending a fruitless afternoon in his office.

He entered Jou's room quietly, frowning at the cuts that laced across Jou's body. Seto bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jou looked up, and threw a punch at Seto, tearing the IV tubes from his arm. Seto reeled in shock. "What did you do that for, bastard?" Jou shot at him.

"Jou, it's me, Seto. Your boyfriend, you know." Seto pleaded.

"I don't know anyone by that name. And you don't just go around kissing strangers." Jou glared at him.

Seto blinked. Jou didn't know him? Had he hit his head harder than anyone thought? "We've been together for two years. You moved in with me six months ago." Seto said, trying to get his Jou back.

"Get out. Now." Jou said. Seto left, feeling very dejected. Jou didn't know who he was, or did he just fall back on an old pattern of fighting with him?

A nurse brought Jou his dinner later. He turned to the woman. "That man that visited this afternoon. I don't know who he was. He said," Jou struggled with remembering what the brunette told him. "He was my boyfriend?" She looked at him.

"I'll go get the doctor." She said, leaving the room. After the doctor had visited with Jou, it was determined that he had total amnesia. Seto lowered his head, having his suspicion confirmed.


End file.
